


Thank You

by aptasi



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Abuse, Assassination, Backstory, Complicated Relationships, Conversations, F/M, Family, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptasi/pseuds/aptasi
Summary: Moiraine and Thom have one long overdue conversation.
Relationships: Moiraine Damodred/Thom Merrilin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: implied abuse, murder.

Mat watched the pot carefully. Third straight day with Thom and newly rescued Moiraine, and he was still on rabbit duty. Throw something random at a rabbit.  
Concuss the rabbit. Kill the rabbit. Gut the rabbit. Cook the rabbit. Clean up after the rabbit. Repeat. He was turning into a flaming rabbit specialist.

It would have been nice to find more than one farmhouse in three days. But he supposed asking his luck to be nice rather than just good was too much to hope for. 

At least Moiraine had gotten some clothing. It was odd looking at her in farmer's woolens, the kind Nynaeve liked to extol the virtues of day and night.

They were blue though. Because of course they were.

Ah well. Better keep the rabbit from burning.

"Are we ever going to talk about Taringail?" Thom said. He was seated next to Moiraine watching the fire. 

"Are we not doing so right now?" Moiraine said coolly. 

The couple stared at the fire and Mat tried not to eavesdrop, but there was nothing else to listen to. 

The words came out of Thom, sudden like something had boiled over. "I had to, Moiraine, he would have..."

"I know." 

Bloody ashes, even the crickets were being quiet. 

"Moiraine, I.." Thom stammered.

"Thank you."

The gleeman turned to look square at Moiraine, almost falling off the rock they were seated on. "What?"

Mat stirred the pot to have something to do. 

"Thank you for putting an end to my half-brother."

Mat gaped. Thom joined him

The Aes Sedai kept staring at the fire giving Mat precious few escape options. 

"You're thanking me?" Thom sounded as incredulous as Mat felt. 

"I know," Moiraine shook her head. "Taringail was my blood. I need a reason to be amenable to his death. You surely must be wondering what he did to me."

Mat tried, really hard, to stop being present. 

"Nothing in particular." Moiraine said dully. "Small things. Many. Though I had time to grow past him, I felt relieved when he died. Safe."

Would poking the fire some more make him look busy or just draw attention. And if it drew attention, would that at least end this flaming confusing conversation 

"You must be thinking now what kind of depraved Damodred have I betrothed myself to..." Moiraine added, still out of inflection. 

"No..." Thom said. "I'm not."

The pause went on for far too long. 

"You're welcome." Thom squeezed Moiraine's hand. 

A few long moments passed, during which Mat recited mentally the name of every tavern at which he had ever diced, at which he would rather be now. 

Then Moiraine and Thom moved suddenly towards each other into a tight hug.

"Come here woman. I've got you."

"Why am I crying? I do not cry!" She sounded affronted. 

"Oh hush." Thom said. "The boy won't tell anyone, and even if he did no one would believe him."


End file.
